Sometime After
by Cow as White as Milk
Summary: AU What happens when Hermione dresses like a man and works for Draco Malfoy? revamped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Thanks goes out to Shakespeare for the plot!

"If music be the food of love, play on." –The Duke

The music chamber was dark this time of day. The sun had yet to set, but the direction the room was facing was away from the western horizon. It was this time of day that Draco Malfoy loved most of all. Every day he would come into this room, order, Screech, his house elf to play the grand piano. He would then lean against the window frame sipping wine as the music would flow over him.

He watched as his manor cast shadows over his garden. He took great pride in his estate, and the biggest pride was the plants that were sporadically placed. Unlike the days when his father was lord of the manor, when the plants and trees were pruned to perfection and placed in unnatural formations, Draco let his gardens grow, without cutting them back. Sure he used magic to help the plants that are foreign to the area grow. But he refused to place them in places that were so unnatural that it seemed surreal.

From his view at the window, he could see the flowering frangipani trees. It was their flowers that he loved the best. They came in all colors, but for some reason he favored the white. He could see the flowers even at his distance, as they caught the light coming from within his manor. He remembered a quote from somewhere about trees full of starlight, and saw that that was exactly what they were.

Draco stiffened as he sensed a presence behind him. It wasn't the house elf, because the haunting music was still coming from the piano. So, that meant that it could be either Blaise or Goyle standing behind him. After all, they were the only ones he trusted in this part of the manor. But Goyle was on an errand, so that left Blaise.

The music hit an almost depressing note, that brought Draco out of his reverie. "That will be all, Screech." He said quietly.

The house elf nodded his head in master's direction, and popped out of the room.

Draco turned back to the garden view and listened as Blaise's footsteps came closer.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you?" Blaise asked softly.

Draco smirked. "The world doesn't always revolve around women."

Blaise chuckled. "All true." He agreed as he placed a hand on the opposite side of the window sill. "Women are to small to create that kind of gravitational pull. But a heart on the other hand, is small enough to get caught in their thrall."

Grimacing, Draco once again leaned against the wall. This time to look at his friend. "You know me too well. I'm going to have to kill you now." He said in mock seriousness.

Blaise was about to answer back, more than likely with one of his famous witty remarks, when Goyle walked into the room obviously out of breath. Both men stared at the panting overweight man blankly. Before Blaise finally broke the silence. "Don't tell me that you had Goyle, send her a love letter."

Draco glanced away. Blaise managed to hit it on the mark even when he was joking.

Blaise's eyes lit up and he started to laugh. "Oh, no you didn't" He managed to get out between his laughter. "Why couldn't you send an owl like a normal wizard?"

"Well, Goyle," Draco said ignoring his friend. "What did she say?"

Goyle cocked his head at him. "Who?"

"Ginny! Who else?" Draco yelled.

"Oh, r-right." The bigger man stuttered. "I didn't get to speak with her."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked getting annoyed at how much energy it took just to get an answer out of the idiot standing before him.

"Uh, she made Lavender speak to me instead. She gave me this letter." He said handing over a wrinkled piece of parchment.

Draco took it out of Goyle's grasp and began to read it. "She says here, that no one will see her face for seven years and that she will not consent to marry anyone until that time is up." He told the other two who now sat watching him in silence. "All of this to mourn her parents and older brothers that were killed at the end of the war."


	2. Chapter 2

"Conceal me what I am; and be my aid for such a disguise as, haply, shall become the form of my intent." –Viola

She could hear the faint sound of waves crashing in the distance, as if they were trying to beat down the door to her couscous mind. It was working to, because slowly she was coming out of her sleep. As usual, her sense of touch was the first to awaken completely, as she felt the scratch off the, sweat soaked, sheets beneath her cheek. She could also feel those that were enveloped around her and sticking to her like saran wrap.

'What an awful dream,' she thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to wake up. She knew very well that 'awful' was probably not the best way to describe it; neither was 'dream'. The muggle yacht, Morning Glory, that she and her brother, Autolycus, had been working on as entertainers had sunk. Drowning almost everyone, including Autolycus in the vortex created by the sinking ship. She herself had clung to a trunk full of their clothes that she had charmed to float. Her brother did as well, but suddenly lost his grip and he sunk below the water. Like her, he wasn't wearing a life vest because conveniently there were none to be found.

Yet, now as she was trying to stay asleep, she wondered why the dream stayed so freshly in her mind. Usually she would have forgotten a dream by now.

Once again she heard the crash of waves and thought it to be odd, since they were not close enough to the beach to hear the waves crash on the shore. But there the sound was again, this time followed up by the unmistakable feeling of cold water swirling around her legs. Fully awake, Hermione bolted upright, and quickly regretted it as every muscle in her body protested the movement.

She felt her heart constrict painfully at the sight before her. Sand. She was on a beach. She suddenly felt sick when she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Autolycus and the Morning Glory were gone. Hot tears pricked at her eyes and ran in small streams gown her cheeks. She could only imagine what Autolycus went through in his last moments of life. 'It must have been painful,' she thought. 'Having only salt and water to breath.'

What made it worse was that she had no true proof that he was dead. Her heart kept telling her that he was only missing.

As children, they were never close as they always went to separate schools. They were always fiercely competitive in their early years, causing their parents much heartbreak over the constant fighting. But, after she graduated from Hogwarts, and he from Beauxbatons they had seemed to come to an agreement that neither of them was better than the other. Both had graduated with top marks much to the chagrin of the pureblood wizards and witches that went to their schools.

Yet a year after the graduation, it was decreed that all witches that were muggle born, must be married to a wizard in order to practice magic legally. In Hermione's mind, it was sickening. That decree went out before the war truly started, and she was sure that it was Voldemort's allies inside the ministry that came up with such a plan. She was forced into hiding and lived as a muggle, with only her brother as a support. He was still allowed to do magic, but for her sake he only used it sporadically.

With a heavy heart, she had to fake her death and leave her magical family behind. The Weasleys, Harry, Lavender and Neville. What pained her the most was that she was unable to fight for herself, and people like her.

Sobbing out loud, she placed her face in between her knees. She didn't want to have to look out towards the ocean anymore. All it held was pain. She no longer saw the deep blue of the ocean. Instead the dark-blue green swirls of color mixed with the crystalized white of the breaking waves, she now sensed the water turn a deep purple as if mixed with blood. Of course it wasn't really like that, but she now understood it's power.

A weight encompassed her shoulder, and she looked up to see a man squatting behind her. She recognized him as the first mate of the Morning Glory. Letting out a cry of relief, she turned to throw her arms around him.

"What happened!" She sobbed into his shoulder. As she felt his hand stroking her back, she started to calm.

The first mate shrugged underneath the weight of her head. "It was just a freak accident. Something exploded, and it caused a hole to big to fix. I'm no wizard you know."

Hermione pulled back in shock. "You believe in wizards?" She asked.

The man nodded. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but this area is full of magic folk. Wizards and witches aren't all that walk these parts."

"Where are we?" She asked as a lump of bile rose in her throat. 'And how am I going to get out of this?' She thought.

"We are about a day's walk from Hogsmede." He said softly.

Hermione gnawed on her lower lip. "What am I going to do?" She asked. "My brother is in Elysium." She said softly. Then she glanced into the eyes of her companion. "Maybe he didn't drown." She stated hopefully.

A look of sadness crossed over his eyes. "It was a miracle that you were spared."

Fresh tears sprung up as she realized that there was probably no chance that she would ever see Autolycus again. And she condemned herself for ever getting her hopes up. But the ever present pain of not knowing was still there, and so was a small sliver of hope that had not been subjugated by logic. So she squared her shoulders again. "Maybe so," she said. "But if I was lucky, there is a chance that he may have been also."

"So," She started, feeling that there needed to be a change of subject. "You know this area?"

The man helped her up and nodded. "I was born in Hogsmede. My whole family is full of Wizards and Witches." He said as he started to walk away.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You're a squib?"

The man she was with stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you know that?"

She came to a stop next to him. "Well, I'm sort of a witch."

"Sort of?"

She shrugged. "I faked my death when the decree on muggle born witches came out. My brother was my only ally. He was the only one who knew that I was alive."

The man looked at her confused. "Why are you telling me this then?"

"I need your help. I need to figure out a way to disguise myself so that those in Hogsmede won't recognize me." She pleaded.

"Why would the recognize you?"

Hermione let out a long breath. "I used to be Harry Potter's best friend."

Comprehension filled the man's features. "Well," he started. "I guess employing you under Miss Weasley is out of the question. I do however know of someone else that might hire you, but it would be as a domestic."

"Who?" She asked.

"A man named Draco Malfoy, have you heard of him?" He inquiered. A distinct grinding noise came from between Hermione's teeth, and the man raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

At her glare, the man motioned for her to follow him. "I think I found a trunk about a hundred feet from here. Perhaps there are some clothes in there that you can disguise yourself with."

"Well, if it is our trunk, I can dress in my brother's robes and tie my hair back with one of his ribbons. All I'll have to do then is disguise my voice and use magic to change my eye color." She said.

The man frowned. "Won't his garments be a bit big for you?"

Hermione smiled. "No, he was only an inch taller than me. If he weren't male, we'd be identical. And ever since the frizz in my hair tamed down, we've been able to fool people by making them think that we were identical."

The man nodded in understanding. "That would be one of the acts that you would do on the Morning Glory. I remember your face now. You're Deanna Kanester, one of the entertainers Antony hired."

"Yes, well." She said as a blush colored her cheeks. "My real name is Hermione Granger."

The man's eyes filled with awe. "Miss Granger, I was always one of Harry's supporters. I will help you in any way I can." He said as he stuck out his hand.

Hermione took it and grasped it in her own. "Thank you, Mister..."

"Snape," He supplied. "Salerio Snape. You can call me Sal though."

It was Hermione's turn to look on him in awe. But now she could see the resemblance. Same raven black hair, same eyes. "Your related to Professor Snape?" She said making it sound as if it were a statement instead of a question.

Sal nodded. "Yes, he's my cousin."

"Well," She said. "Thank you again, Sal."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron sat back on a boulder in his sister's courtyard basking in the sunlight that he hardly knew was there. Instead he drank his firewiskey and mulled over why his sister was taking the death of their family members so hard. "It's unhealthy." He muttered to himself as he tried unsuccessfully to push himself off of the large rock.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron groaned. Ever since he had come to stay with his sister, Lavender had always been on his heels. And with the hangover he was starting to develop, he really didn't need her in his face at the moment.

"Geeze, Ron." Lavender said exasperated. "You were out all night again, weren't you? You know, Ginny told me that she hates you breaking her curfew."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm a grown man now. You can tell her that she's not Mum."

"Maybe," She sniffed. "But can't you just commit to at least some reasonable behavior? Maybe put on some nicer robes every once in a while?"

"Can't you just commit..." He mimicked. "If my robes are good enough to drink in, they are good enough for me."

"It'll be the death of you yet. Ginny spoke of this as well, and the fact that she's sick an tired of you trying to marry her off to Harry."

Ron made a face as he wondered why she always acted as his sister's messenger, but then her words finally hit him. "Harry?" He said, trying to look convincing. "He's the best wizard for her."

Lavender wasn't buying it. Instead she crossed her arms in front of her and demanded, "How so?"

"He's rich for one thing."

"Maybe," Lavender agreed, but with an afterthought she continued. "When he's not squandering it all. If you ask me, he's a fool."

Ron felt the heat rush to his face. "Bloody hell, Shame on you for shpeaking ill of him. He defeated Vodermort for cryin' out loud!"

"Oh yes, forgive me. He's the great destroyer, the boy who lived," She said sarcastically at his slurred comment. "But deep down he was also a coward, If it weren't for you and Hermione he would be dead now. I'm not the only one who thinks this, you know."

At her statement, Ron gapped at her as he did an incredible impersonation of a drunk fish. "There's others? Who're they? Pain will be inflichted!" He yelled.

Lavender rolled her eyes discusted. "They also say that you and he get drunk together every night."

"Sure, we raise our glasses in Ginny's name, and we will continue to do so as long as we possibly can. You should try it sometime, it might loosen you up a bit."

Lavender was about to bite back a retort when she heard a twig break behind her. Turning she saw Harry standing not three feet from her.

"Hey Ron!" He said.

"Harry!" Ron replied with a robust laugh.

"Lavender." Harry said as he suggestively wagged his eyebrows.

"Harry." She ground out through clenched teeth and started to walk away. "I better be going."

"Where are you going?" Ron whined.

"Are you too good to hang around us?" Harry said. "You act as if you have been dealt two fools."

"Maybe, but thank Merlin it's not you in my hand." Lavender replied.

"Maybe it should be you in my hand." Harry replied back, obviously not getting the insult.

Ron let out a laugh.

Lavender bristled, "I can tell you what you can do with your hand." She said with venom before stalking off.

"You never were good with the ladies. Always good on the eyes, but then you open your trap." Ron said in-between breaths. "And, your wit is lacking."

"Yeah, too bad too. It's as dull as everyone else's." Harry said vacantly. "Perhaps it's because I eat a lot of meat."

"Oh, yeah. That's it." Ron added sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and leaned back on his rock again..

Harry let out a nervous laugh. "I'm going to go back home tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Ginny doesn't want me. She will never see me as anything more than another brother. Draco is even trying for her hand."

"I wouldn't worry about Draco. She told me that if she were going to marry, she wouldn't marry anyone richer or smarter than herself." Ron said, suddenly sober at the thought of his friend leaving. "Looks like there's still hope for you."

"Fine," Harry said. "I'll stay for one more month."


End file.
